


Their Boyish Problem.

by kotabear24



Series: Step by Step. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Louis gave in to his desires for his little step-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Boyish Problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is four years old. Don't judge; I'm trying to clean off my old accounts so I can shut them down. xx

“Lou, I’m off for a bit to go get groceries; can you watch your brother for me?”

Louis felt the pit of dread grow in the bottom of his stomach. “Mom, I - I was going over to Stan’s,” he protested. (That was a lie. He hadn’t spoken to Stan for a solid week. It was so awkward between them, after last time.)

 

 _“Marina Lee was looking_ really _fit yesterday,” Stan had said, stretching his legs out in his parents’ garage. Louis nodded, texting Harry back. Honestly, his little brother was so_ needy _sometimes, but Louis didn’t really mind all that much, with his puffy lips and his porcelain skin and his big, bright green eyes, and his curls…_

 _"Who are_ you _thinkin’ about, eh?” Stan jested, nudging Louis’ elbow._

_“Harry,” Louis said without thinking._

_Stan looked at Louis awkwardly from the corner of his eyes. “Harry?”_

_Louis took a breath and nodded. “Uh…yeah. He’s - he’s kinda pretty, isn’t he?”_

_Stan paused. “Lou…Harry’s a_ boy _. And he’s your_ brother _. That’s_ wrong _.”_

_Louis nodded, and his phone went off again. “Listen,” Louis began, breathing in relief of the perfect excuse, “Mom needs me back at home. I’ll…I’ll see you later, or something, yeah?” He ran off without waiting for an answer, all the way back home. He hadn’t answered his phone for Stan since._

 

“I _know_ , Lou," Mom said, "but I really need to get groceries and there’s no point in dragging you and Harry along with me, is there? You’ll either end up watching him here or watching him there, and at least here you have video games.” Fair point. “Plus, it’ll give you time to fix whatever’s going on with him.”

Louis had been avoiding Harry like the plague since he’d talked to Stan. He didn’t see the big deal, but Stan knew everything, and he’d said liking Harry was wrong, so…surely, it was. Still, he’d been miserable and moody and jerking off all the time to thoughts of his baby brother. It hadn’t been a good week at all; avoiding Harry hadn't worked, and he’d missed Harry’s company.

  
Louis heaved a sigh before nodding. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? Harry was his _little brother_. He was only _ten_ , for Heaven’s sake. Not as if he knew anything about…anything.

“Harry, be good for Louis,” their mum called up the stairs.

They heard a muffled “ _Oof!_ ” and then, “ _Okay, Mom!”_ and both rolled their eyes before she walked out the door.

  
Louis watched TV and heated up a pizza in the oven. He was just turning on _Call of Duty_ when he heard Harry’s familiar tread down the stairs. Louis nearly choked on his crust when his little brother emerged from the stairwell, wearing nothing but boxers. 

“Are you alright, Lou?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Louis put down his controller, muttering swear words under his breath and walked to his room, slamming the door shut. He rushed over to his bed and tore his jeans off his hips, working his hand to find instant relief. He was getting close, imagining Harry’s naked body, when Harry himself opened the door.

“Lou, don’t tell Mo-”

“ _Fuck - Harry_ -”

  
Louis came all over his hand, spilling into his barely-moved-down boxers and panting. He half-expected Harry to understand and _get out of his room_ , but naturally, luck wasn’t on his side. He opened his eyes and Harry was half-hidden behind the door, biting his lip, eyes wide open in shock.

“Harry…” Louis began, but he didn’t know what to say. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Harry…how much did you see?”

Harry visibly swallowed and, clenching the door between his fingers, mumbled, “You - you just. You were - touching yourself - and saying my name. And then you - you, erm…” he made a vague explosive gesture and Louis hung his head.

“Do you know what I was doing, Harry?” Louis asked, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose, definitely expecting the answer to ‘no’.

“I - you were - making yourself…feel good. And thinking of me.”

  
Louis’ head snapped up and he nearly shouted, “Who taught you what that meant?!” Harry shrank backwards in fear. “No - I, _shit -_ don’t repeat that - I didn’t mean to - I’m not angry, Harry. Just…who taught you that?”

  
“Niall,” came the small response.

  
“ _Niall_?” Louis asked, shocked.

  
Harry nodded. “Said it’s...normal, his dad told him that. But I’ve never…done that.”

  
Louis’ breathing finally eased up, and he pulled his come-covered hand from his pants, blushing. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with it,” he muttered. “’S okay if you _do_. Just don’t tell Mum, or anyone.” Louis noticed the way Harry’s curious eyes followed his hand as he cleaned the come off of it.

  
Harry whimpered.

  
“You okay?” Louis asked. Harry bit his lip again and shifted against the door. Finally, he shook his head. “Come here, then. What’s wrong?” Louis asked. Harry hung his head and pushed the door open in front of him. Louis gasped when he saw it: Harry was hard. Louis swallowed, and Harry stood there, clearly ashamed.

  
“Harry, you - you can come over here,” Louis offered. “If you want,” he hastily added. “You don’t have to.”

  
Clearly pleased that Louis invited him, Harry walked quickly over to his brother’s bed, sitting gingerly on the edge of it. Louis sighed and opened his arms, smiling reluctantly. Harry climbed into Louis’ lap, wrapping his arms around Louis’ necks and legs around his waist. Louis tried not to gasp when he felt Harry’s erection against his stomach.

  
Harry wiggled in Louis’ lap and it didn’t take long for Louis to cotton on, so he started arching subtly into Harry’s movements, making better friction. Soon, Harry’s heels were digging into Louis’ back and his nails were digging into his shirt. “ _Lou_ ,” Harry was whispering. “Lou, you’re supposed to kiss me.” Before Louis could answer, Harry came against him, moaning and whimpering. His curls dropped down onto Louis’ shoulders, and Louis laid back on the bed, taking Harry with him.

  
Louis gave him a few minutes, gently sifting through Harry’s curls, before he asked, “What did you say, earlier?”

Harry mumbled against his neck, “’S what Niall said.”

“What did Niall say?” Louis asked, humming into his curls.

Harry pushed up a bit so he could see Louis’ face and he blushed, fidgeting with his fingers. “Said that - that if someone gets you…off….then they’re supposed to kiss you, too.”

  
Louis considered this quietly, wondering where in the world Harry’s best mate was getting his information, but he wanted Harry to stop looking so miserably embarrassed. “Harry,” he began quietly, brushing Harry’s fringe from his face. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

  
Harry nodded. “Can you - will you kiss me, Lou?”

  
Louis nodded and reached, slowly moving a hand to the back of his brother’s neck. He pressed their lips together gently, knowing it was Harry’s first kiss. Harry gasped and opened his mouth, and Louis wondered where he’d learned that, but didn’t question it. He let their lips slide together and swiped his tongue out gently, just for the surprise. It worked.

  
Harry pulled back, looking curiously at Louis. “Is that how _you_ do it?” he wondered aloud.

  
Louis chuckled just a bit before pulling Harry back down to him, rolling so they were both on their sides. He pulled the duvet up just enough to cover Harry’s stain in his trousers. He nodded and said to Harry in a near-whisper, “We can’t tell anyone we’ve done that, Harry.” Harry nodded immediately, and Louis frowned. “I mean it, Hazza. Not even Mum, or Niall, or Stan. We can’t tell anyone. Not even Dusty.”

  
Harry’s eyes widened. If they couldn’t even tell their _cat_ , it must be serious. “Have we just been naughty?” He asked, a little timid.

  
Louis cuddled up with Harry, shushing him. “No, we’re not naughty. There’s nothing wrong with this. But…but I don’t think you’re supposed to talk about it.” He tried to get his point across. They weren’t naughty. There wasn’t anything wrong with loving your brother. and Louis _loved_ Harry, of course he did. Harry drifted off to sleep, and Louis soon after, cuddled around him.

  
When their mum got home, she peeked in the door and saw her sons taking a nap, cuddled close like they used to when they were little babies. She smiled and pulled the door shut, relieved that Louis’d managed to mend whatever boy-ish problem had happened.


End file.
